


ART: Erised HG/SS

by usurpator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usurpator/pseuds/usurpator





	ART: Erised HG/SS

Another bit of fun in procreate on ipad pro. I had to use 4 images of the mirror to get the bits I needed right, there seems to be no clean erised picture online.  
The colour grading of the faces was fun and took a while.  
The signatures.... this is how I imagine them, please tell me if you think they dont show their personalities right - I'm no graphologist.  
The photos are copyrighted to the production and photographer who took them, and are used here just for fun and no profit under fair-use.


End file.
